


TABOO

by Renata_Bubblegum



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT Street Punks
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_Bubblegum/pseuds/Renata_Bubblegum
Summary: The world is a cruel place. It's either killed or be killed and it's up to you decide which side you want to be. The streets of New York were a whole new world for those who didn't  know what to expect. The shadows held monsters human and mutant alike, no one was safe and no one had the guts to do anything about it. Until the vigilantes of the night appeared and started  cleaning up the streets. They moved like shadows, all they would leave behind them were either dead bodies, missing people or quivering versions of what use to the the most notorious thugs and criminals. They took what they wanted and did what they wanted because they ran things. But how will they cope with their territory being invaded by four new humans who have their own plans for new York city? Will they be rivals or will they end up coming to an agreement?
Relationships: Ghost TMNT/ Original Female Character, M.C TMNT/ Original Female Character, Rebel TMNT/ Original Female Character, Swift (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN STREET PUNKS OR TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. STREET PUNKS BELONGS TO IT'S OWNER ON DEVIANTART SIRCONCON AND TMNT BELONGS TO NICKELODEON.

This story will be following as much of Sirconcon's concept with the origins and history of the street punks as much as I can because I really love them and want to keep to their history as much as possible and at the same time mix it into my story.

The only things that I own are my original characters that are the four main female characters and anyone else that I add and also all the art belongs to me but bases were used for most of them and there will be the occasional pinterest pic to represent certain buildings or areas in my pics so full credit to the people who own those.

Hope you enjoy the story. 😁♥️


	2. The Street Punks of New York

Not alot of people go around the docks anymore, they say that it's haunted by the restless spirits of the mafia that use to live in the now abandoned mansion about twenty years ago. Not may know or remember the real story behind the deaths but most just rolled it out as a mafia war gone bad and they were fine with that. Those who were brave enough to venture to the mansion late at night for the sake of adventure had sworn that they were confronted and attacked by angry spirits in the shadows and with them returning with cuts, bruises or worse severe internal bleeding.

Others have stayed far away from the docks for their own safety and that was exactly what the current residence of the mansion wanted. There were whispers on the streets and in dark alleys that the city was protected by a group of vigilantes that fought bad guys and saved the innocent that couldn't protect themselves in a place as beautiful but at the same time as cruel as New York.

"Yo who ate the last of the chocolate cake man, didn't y'all understand when I said not to touch it cause it was mine!?"

Yellow and green eyes scanned the inside of the refrigerator for something to cook for dinner but immediately noticed that the slice of cake he placed there was missing. The only thing that was there was the plate and a few crumbs.

"Oh yeah I remember eating that last night as a late night snack, tasted hella good." Answered his brother as he entered the kitchen with a sly smile across his double pierced lips.

"You son of a bitch I told you I was saving that for later and you still ate it and you didn't put the plate in the sink!"

"Oh come on Reb, you know I can never resist your cake. If you really think about it, it's your own fault. Should have eaten it when you had the chance." No one knew them or really met them unless they wanted to be seen, but they were well known and there was a level of respect and hatred for the group of brothers in the world outside their home, but they cared less about how they were viewed by humans of all people. They did what they wanted, when they wanted and if anyone had a problem they'd either end up dead or worse.

"You know what, I hope you enjoyed it Swift 'cause that's the last time I bake anything in here!" Rebel yelled slamming the refrigerator door closed. " Oh come on mama, don't be like that it was just a slice."

"My slice you bastard and stop calling me that!" "Aww what's wrong, does Rebel need a hug?" Rebel turned around sharply, the edges of his red and black bandana swayed with the movement as he watched his brother approach him with open arms and a goofy grin that showed off his pearly whites.

"Don't you dare. Stay away from me Swift! I mean it stop!" "Come on just one little hug!? " Currently in said building, the street punks were scattered in their own section of the large estate. The eldest brothers of the group, Swift and Rebel were currently in the main kitchen with swift chasing his brother around the marble island. They were bitter rivals with any and everything once there could be a winner and a loser but they were thick as thieves never the less.

"You fucker, I'll cut you if you don't get out of here and I mean it!"

Rebel yelled yanking a carving knife from the wooden rack on the island. To think swift would have took that as the cue to give up and leave, he took the latter and jumped over the island and attacked.

Second was the silent middle child Ghost who was currently in the basement, updating the weapons in the armoury. He spent ninety nine percent of is time in the armory ensuring that everything from their weapons, documents and rations were in order. One thing that he hated was things not being the way they're suppose to be once he had his hands on it. So he made sure that everything was up to his standards. The other one percent was a once in a blue moon where he would actually spend time sleeping off his exhaustion that would last for two days for more depending on long his body decided to shut down. It's not that he didn't like to sleep, but he preferred to be occupied with work and being there whenever his brothers needed him.

M.C was on his way home from a supply run downtown. He had been scavenging through New York for the list of things they needed. He was the most flexible and skilled of his brothers when it came to jumping from roof top to roof top, sloping down emergency ladders, avoiding civilians and getting everything without any trouble. He hated not being active and since his job was so important to the group he needed to always be on top of his game. They protected the streets of New York but took whatever they wanted as their payment. They were a family and didn't need anyone else because they always got hurt one way or the other.

"That'll teach you next time ya' prick now get out of here before I break your skull in!" Rebel growled letting go of his brother and walking back to the sink.

"Your so mean! I'm gonna tell Ghost that you attached me when all I wanted to do was give you a hug." Swift cried cradling his head and massaging the red bump where Rebel had hit him with a rolling pin.

"Be grateful I didn't crack your skull and let this be a lesson next time so don't a touch my shit!" He watched as Swift left pouting when he turned his attention back to the inside of the fridge.

"And who finished the milk and left the bottle in here!?" A few minutes later, Ghost was interrupted from polishing an AK-47 with Swift running to him in distress.

"Ghost, Rebel hit me in the head with a rolling pin and it hurts!" Her whined.

"And?" Ghost paused for a minute to look over at his brother just for the sake of it.

"And? Go beat his ass for me, I would but I can't risk him messing up my face right now." Ghost stared at his brother with his usual blank expression like he was looking at the stupidest person on the planet and just returned his attention to what he was doing. Swift thinks that just because he follows his orders when they're working he thinks that Ghost will be the same at home, but he still tried to push his leadership onto him for some reason.

"Well? Aren't you going to avenge your favourite big brother?" Swift waited for Ghost to answer him for ten minutes before he realized that he was being completely ignored.

"Fine, I see how it is. And here I thought you were my knight in shining armor. I thought you loved me!!!" Swift ran away like a heartbroken school girl with fake tears probably off to go make a fool of himself for attention.

\------------

"I'm back!" M.C called out taking off his bag pack and shoes since it was deemed 'unsanitary' to walk into the house with shoes from off the road by his brother. Rebel was the first to greet him when he entered their base. He had on his pink cooking apron that said " Kiss The Cook" in white letters, which would sound like an invitation but if you tried to you'd probably end up with a black eye or two.

"Took you long enough, was starting to think you lost your way. How'd it go?" Rebel asked.

"No problems no sweat. Took me a while to find that detergent you wanted, would have just grabbed the usual but I didn't want to risk your wrath again." M.C had learned the hard way about bringing the wrong type of cleaning products. "Glad you thought twice."

"Is that my M.C?" Rebel and M.C looked in the same direction to see Swift trotting in like a goof ball and jumped up on his little brother.

"Swift get off me your heavy!" The youngest cried trying not to drop to the ground by his brothers weight and gravity itself.

"But I missed my baby brother so much. Rebel beat me up and Ghost just ignored me so I had no one to protect me." M.C looked to his other older brother for help as Swift started to cry. This was a usual thing whenever he returned home from a supply run.

"I'm sure did something to upset him as usual." Swift gasped in fake horror as he let go of M.C.

"Your taking his side too!?" "I'm not taking anyone's side. Here I brought you back this." Swift watched as his brother fished through his bag pack and immediately lit up when he saw an ice cream container of strawberry and carmel with chocolate chips and chocolate chunks. This was the one thing that made his big brother seem more of a big overgrown child in a grown mutant turtle man's body.

"You brought me Ice cream!? Oh your the best this is my your my favourite." Swift has grabbed M.C and littered his face with sloppy kisses that made M.C yell for help.

"Swift get off him and go get ready for dinner will ya!?" Rebel yelled at his brother.

"I don't want your dinner M.C brought me Ice cream."

"Don't you dare think I'm gonna let you go to bed with ice cream as your dinner. Go put it in the fridge for tomorrow and go get ready for dinner." Swift shook his head opening up the container and looking Rebel dead in his eyes as, if showing him that he could do whatever he wanted.

"Don't you dare take a bite of that! " M.C moved aside as Rebel and Swift wrested for the container and decided to go tell his less rowdy brother that he had returned home.


	3. Our New Beginning.

[ ](https://ibb.co/377wtJf)

They had been on the road for about an hour now ever since the plane landed and they left the airport. They had decided to rent a pick up truck to easily carry their luggage since it was so much stuff. They had packed mostly the essentials but sadly had to either give away or destroy the rest of their stuff because they couldn't risk taking them. After everything that had happened back home in the Caribbean, they had decided that it was best to go away to someplace where no one knew them and try to move on.

After much deliberation they had agreed that New York would be the best place to go since it was so large and it was the city everyone went to whenever they wanted to disappear and make a fresh start.

"Then again I think we should get that place you told us about with the double basement, four bedroom and it has alot of yard space at the back." Lilith suggested as she drove the truck to the hotel they had booked a room at for a few days until they got a place of their own. 

"Yeah I like that one too. It's in a great location that's not too far from a supermarket, it's about a twenty minute drive to the nearest bakery which is a big plus for me and the price is way better than our other options. The only issue that I see here is the crime rate in the area. A few robberies, assaults, thievery, nothing too serious. Easy clean up." Jasmine said from the back seat as she scrolled through the listing for available houses on her tablet. She had taken it upon herself to ensure that the place they were going to be setting their roots was absolutely perfect and had every convenience they needed to make it absolutely perfect.

"Once it's somewhere quiet and has no nosey ass neighbours I'm fine with whateva'." Athena said from the seat next to Jasmine and received a sound of agreement from everyone else. 

"Anyways I just hope that things work out for us here, and besides it's tough finding a house with some nice yard space in this city believe me." Terra said from the passenger seat. She was the only one from her group that had actually been to New York but that that was years ago, even before she met them. She even had family in the city and was planning to pay them a visit when she had the time.

"Well I for one am tired and ready to get to this to sleep on a nice soft king sized bed and eat 'till I drop." Lilith sighed making a left turn into the street that their hotel was. Terra hadn't been comfortable with them booking a five star hotel when there were lower rated hotels where they would be equally as comfortable. But Lilith said that she wanted to experience the luxuries of being pampered and comfortable on their first visit to the big city, no matter how expensive and a waste of money it was.

"Girl didn't you eat on the plane? I saw you scoff down like three servings of chicken, fish and a couple of snacks and kept asking the flight attendant to refill your drink every fifteen minutes." Athena had felt so bad for the flight attendant, she was impressed that the poor woman kept so calm and collected every time Lilith called for anything and everything.

"And that's why I'm still hungry now. They're the ones that kept giving me quarter of the actual chicken with some dry ass salad and expect my fat ass to be satisfied. Feed me 'till I'm full and there wouln't be no problems."

They had arrived at the hotel and were in awe at how beautiful it was. They had seen pictures of it when they had booked their room but actually seeing it through the widows of the truck was a totally different experience.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gThsjfz)

Upon exiting the truck when Lilith had handed the keys to the valet and the porters unloaded their luggage onto golden trolleys, they stood infront of the hotel and couldn't help but look up at the towering building that was so tall it was kind of hard to see the top of it.

"Wow." They all said in unison and walked excitedly into the building.

Beautiful was an understatement if one were to describe the inside of the hotel. Even though they were only in the lobby, it was like walking into a palace that was built to house only the highest families of wealth and royalty. The marble floor was an attractive cream and purple and was so thoroughly polished that they could see their own reflections. There were several sets of fancy furniture that littered the floor and were occupied by various people who were dressed very formal. They were all either talking, sipping on champagne or acting boojie as hell which bothered Terra because she felt so out of place. The ceiling was a simple peal white with defined ridges and had three large identical chandeliers that were hanging over them that sparkled from their light.

[ ](https://ibb.co/h7jqDz7)

"This place is magnificent, it's like the inside of a palace and there's even a piano." Jasmine said in total awe as she admired the interior designs.

"The hotels back home were never this fancy, I wonder how much this place is worth." Athena asked herself.

"Ok girls, try to be on your best behaviour please? We're in a new environment so act natural." Lilith said walking ahead to the receptionist desk and missed the looks of 'she's one to talk' Terra, Athena and Jasmine shared.

The receptionist on the left looked up and noticed the group of girls approaching. She immediately scanned them from head to toe and was immediately annoyed by the way they were all dressed and the way they were acting like they've never seen the inside of a five star hotel before.

She signaled her co-worker to grab her attention away from her monitor. When she got her attention she gestured her to the girls and they both shared a knowing look that they were obviously in the wrong place, but the first one quickly plastered a fake smile on her face as Lilith approached her.

"Hello and welcome to JW Marriott Essex House and how can may I help you today?"

"Good day, my friends and I made reservations for the penthouse suite a few days ago under the name of Mariah Walker?" One of her many aliases that she uses for situations when transactions like these came around. She fished around in her bag for her credit card and handed it to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked Lilith and the rest of the girls over while typing in her name and looking for their reservation.

"You are aware that this is a hotel that has a strict dress code right? If you'll look around this is a place where we value our appearances and hold a high mantle for our very rich and famous guests whom reside in our hotel. Not to sound disrespectful but you might want to dress more appropriately next time to an establishment such as this one. Just a friendly suggestion." Lilith felt her eye twitch at the shady comment. Was she really trying to diss them about their clothes? Right now? In Lilith's presence of all people? The other girls shared looks of pure horror.

"Um, maybe be should just-" Terra called out but Lilith lifted her index finger to silence her.

"You got a problem with what we got on?" Like if anyone could ever go wrong with hoodies, sweaters and baggy jeans.

"Not personally but I'm just stating that it's inappropriate for such a refined setting, it's just our policy." Lilith looked over at the other receptionist who had her attention on her monitor but she was definitely listening and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm sure we can whip up something fancy when we get to our room, thank you for the advice." Jasmine said pulling Lilith away from the receptionist before she did anything stupid and cause a scene. The receptionist gave her a smile that lasted for two seconds and did a little more typing to confirm their reservation and to hand her the room key.

"Well it looks like everything seems to be in order. Here's your room key and we do hope that you and your friends enjoy your stay at JW Marriott Essex." The receptionist instructed the porters and a concierge that she signaled for which floor and room they needed to escort the group to.

"We will thank you very much, have a nice day." Jasmine had to plead to Lilith under her breath to stop shooting daggers at the receptionist and to just let it go. If anyone met their leader for the first time they would say she was a really nice, caring and down to earth person. Those who knew her knows that she would switch from zero to a hundred real quick if anyone pissed her off or insulted her friends in any way.

"I'm fine, I'm ok, I'll keep it cute." Lilith said taking deep breaths to calm down and let her friends guide her to the elevator.

................  
Athena stepped out of the shower wrapped head to toe in a egyptian cotton towel on her head and a maroon bath robe wrapped around her.

"Now that's what I call a shower. Wha- did you guys order room service again? I've only been in there for thirty minutes." When they had settled into their new accommodations Lilith had order the works. A few dishes with chicken, fish, pastas, red and white wine, champagne and a heap load of pastries. Now there was a new trolly with even more food.

"We got hungry again. And when I say we I mean me." Lilith said from her spot on the couch with a plate full of food watching something on the TV.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Terra and Athena were on the bed sorting through the last of their luggage. They had already sorted out their clothes and fought about who got to put what where, but now they were studying where to put their equipment. 

"Maybe we should just leave them in the cases. I mean it's not like we're gonna use them anytime soon." Jasmine said examining her case making sure everything was there. Choosing which of her weapons to take and which ones to get rid of was the most heartbreaking thing she ever had to do. She was a specialist of anything dealing with knives and blades and took pride in every piece she owned.

Athena walked over to the bed and picked up one of her swords. The red and black blade shining under the light of the room and she sighed as she ran her fingers across the thin metal.

"I can't wait to get back into action. This city is filled with so much corruption and so much to do, I just wanna get out there and stab my blade into something."

[](https://ibb.co/1rSKL0S)

"We can't just go out and find random bad guys off the street and beat the shit out of them. We should continue with what we're good at and stick to it until we find something permanent like a mafia or something." Terra voiced counting and inspecting the arrows she had in her quiver. Back home they were employed by an underground organization and were the top assassins money could hire. Their previous and late boss was head of said organization and sadly because of his own stupidity with picking a fight with the wrong people and their connections with the police, he and his entire empire that was built in sixty three years was completely leveled within a few hours with only them as the last pieces of the place.

"Why not? Come on Terra. Don't you think we should do things different? The organization is gone, our boss is dead, and as far as anyone knows or cares we don't exist. We should take this opportunity to use our skills for ourselves and be our own bosses." Athena said thrusting her sword into the air dramatically.

"I was thinking the same thing but I didn't think you guys would agree. I've always liked the idea of just killing people who actually deserved it and not just people that pissed Harry off." Jasmine said and the others agreed. Even though he was their boss and they were loyal to him, his little bitch fits whenever someone crossed him and sending them out to kill them will not be missed. 

"I guess... But where would we even start? New York isn't a small place and we have no clue what to expect out there, there could be others like us out there." 

"There's no one like us trust me. Stop worrying Terra we'll sort all that out when we get our own place and set up shop. But right now, just take this moment to relax, think of it like a well deserved vacation." Lilith said casually fishing through her plate for something. Terra couldn't help the anxiety that was bubbling in her stomach. She didn't want anything to happen to them and in a city like New York was the motherland of danger. She more than anyone knew that.

"Hey, how about you and I take a nice relaxing bubble bath and talk about that comic you've been obsessing about, I'm sure that'll get you to relax." Jasmine suggested to Terra.

She had a tendency to over think and worry about everything. It was something about her they've gotten use to and understood where their friend was coming from but tried not to let her spiral into panic attacks.

"I guess that sounds nice. I mean I don't wanna bore you with all the drama." She said heading to the bathroom with Jasmine on her arm.

"Are you kidding me I live for drama. What was the name of it again? Lore Olympus right?" Athena watched with a smile as they disappeared into the room to help Terra relax. She rested her sword back into the case and closed the rest up and placed them under the king sized bed with the noise of the TV and the night time bussling from outside in the background.

"We're making the right choice aren't we?" Athena asked as she made her way to the couch and sat next to their leader.

"There's nothing left for us there 'thena. No sense crying over spilt milk."

"Not that. Keep up with this life. I mean I know I was going off about it's what we're good at and it's what we do, but have you ever thought of going clean?" Lilith placed her half eaten plate on the coffee table and started to lick the different sauce off her fingers.

"I couldn't imagine it. I'm too far gone to ever consider myself normal or even try to go clean. I've gotten too use to the blood and gore. Sure I'll have to retire someday when I'm old, well that's if I don't get killed first but I'm not planning to anytime soon. Besides, I wanna get stinken rich before I even think about quitting."

"We are rich Lilith."

"But not stinken rich." Athena laughed and they decided to just cuddle on the couch until Terra and Jasmine got out so they could all go to bed. 

"For what it's worth, I'm glad we made it out together. I love you guys and if you ever decided to stop and just go clean, I'd be right behind you."

"Of course you would, you'd die without us having your back you big clutz." Lilith groaned.

"Are you gonna keep reminding me about that? It was one time and it wasn't even my fault."

"Running head first into a massacre and slipping on a pool of blood has only been accomplished by you and if the girls and I didn't step in you would've gotten shot or worse." It was true she was kind of a clutz and there were alot of times they had to save her ass but she'd never admit it.

"Just shut up and watch the TV before I throw you on the floor." Athena laughed and felt a sense of peacefulness wash over her.

She knew once they were together and had eachother everything was going to be OK. Sure they each had their own demons and were far from redemption with the body counts on their hands, but they were like sisters and she couldn't think of being anything or doing anything without them.


	4. CHEERS TO THE FREAKY WEEKEND

A week had passed and the girls had officially purchased their perfect new home. They were happy when they finally had a place to call their own and didn't have to send another second at the hotel since Lilith and the receptionist ended up having a bit of an altercation when they went to check out that morning around eight.

As much as the girls tried to pry Lilith off the woman who just couldn't keep her smart comments to herself, it just ended up with the hotel staff tearing them apart. To avoid getting the police involved they had to explain what happened, pay for all the damages and Lilith had to apologise which she happily did because the receptionist got her ass beat to her satisfaction.

So earlier that day they had contacted the real estate company with the house Jasmine had her eyes on. To Terra it was a little pricey but then again the location and conveniences were good for the price. The outside of the house wasn't much to look at and really needed a little sprucing up and a paint job but inside was stunning.

Jasmine had been the most excited. When the realtor handed over the key to the house she was first to snatch it up and run into the house admiring the luxurious space and architecture. She could already picture the perfect sets furniture to buy to furnish the empty house. A little repainting and remodeling was needed but they'll take care of that in no time.

Terra didn't like that it was so expensive but she had to admit that the place was pretty amazing since it had more yard space she could ever ask for to start the garden she always wanted. She always valued growing her own foods than the preservative filled products that were often stocked for society to consume.

Lilith was more than pleased with the size of the kitchen. Sure it needed to a little refurbishing with the cupboards and the electrical appliances but all that mattered that this was the place where she could store and cook all the food she wanted.

Athena wasn't expecting the double basement to be this big. It was absolutely perfect for them to set up their equipment apart from a wall that'll have to go and the horrid cream carpet that covered the floors. A definite no.

"This house is amazing. Did you guys see the size of our new swimming pool it's huge!" Jasmine said as they gathered in their empty living room space.

"Not interested you know I can't swim." Terra groaned. Something about huge bodies of water no matter how deep or shallow would send her into a state of dread.

"Well this is the perfect time to finally get some swimming lessons. Oh I know we should throw a kick ass party tonight!"

"That sounds great but it might take a little while to get this entire place done." Athena said but Jasmine scoffed.

"You continue to doubt my abilities. We are gonna get this place done and throw a kick ass party tonight. I will handle all the furniture of course, Terra you and Athena can handle the appliances stove, fridge, TV, whatever you think we need and Lilith-"

"Food and drinks?"

"Right, and if you don't get too busy get a cake, a few cupcakes and tub of ice cream."

"Say no more."

It was only about eleven in the morning so they had practically the entire day to shop for everything. They had locked up the house and all hopped into the truck and headed back into the city. They needed to buy their own modes of transportation and take it back to the dealership soon.

The streets were crowded with the usual hustle and bustle, the traffic noise was beyond octaves too loud and there was a nauseating smell of car exhaust in the air. 

Athena had decided to go to a shopping mall since it would be easier for them to get everything that they needed. It was still a surprise about the size of buildings this city had, like they've never heard of small and convenient but the size meant more variety so they couldn't complain too much.

Upon parking and standing at the entrance of the mall they were in as at the wonderful interior had departed into their respective departments after wishing eachother happy shopping.

Jasmine had asked a security guard where the furniture store was and was surprised when he had informed her that there were about six furniture stores that were on the second, third and fourth floors. The security guard winced when she busted out in excitement and watched as she sprinted up the escalator until she reached the second floor and dashed into the first store.

Ashley furniture was the name of the first store, she had gone completely crazy, picking out every piece of furniture she thought that would look absolutely perfect around the house. She had bought three living room sets, an entire set of pillows, carpets, rugs and four bed sets. This went on for majority of her shopping in the other stores picking out lamps, coffee tables, side tables, bed side tables, a tea set she thought Terra would just love to death along with a coffee maker for the rest of them since Terra hated coffee. She even found a popcorn machine of all things, a few curtains that would go great with the color scheme of the house. 

Her vigorous shopping was shared with the store attendants and they were both glad and puzzled that each of their departments were practically being bought out. They had a hard time keeping up with her and mark everything she pointed out that she wanted.

Terra and Athena took their time looking for an electronic store. They talked about what they were going to buy for the group and for the house. They eventually found a store named Best Buy and started picking out what they wanted.

"Hey Terra which TV do you think we should get the twenty seven inch or the thirty inch?"

"Um.. The thirty should do fine. Should we get any consoles?"

"Mmm... Yeah why not since we're here already but then again what games did you bring?"

"Well there are a few options. If we're getting a PS4 I have Halo one through three, Call of Duty one through three, Devil may cry one through five, Super Mario Cart, God of war one through three. There's alot but even if we don't get the play station, Xbox supports the games so it doesn't matter."

"Or we could get both."

"Oh can we!?" Terra beamed with the thought of getting more than one console.

"Sure go crazy. How about you go see if there's a game store and pick and come back here when your done."

"Ok Ok I wouln't take too long I'll be right back." Athena watched with a smile as Terra trotted off through the door of the store like an excited puppy. She was such a little nerd sometimes.

Getting back to her task, Athena had purchased the TV along with a DVD player and a set of headphones for herself. 

She was thinking about getting some stuff to start getting the basement in order for their work but didn't want to get side tracked since most of would have to be ordered on line anyways.

Terra had found a store and got the PS4 and Xbox, the guy that was working there said it was refreshing to see a girl in a game store and recommended a few games that she might like.

Lilith didn't have to look for the stores she wanted. The first floor had a supermarket where she bought an entire shopping cart of food for the house and a shopping basket of things for herself.  
There were some pretty nice selections of whines and alcohol at a store for the party and bought few and a scotch because Athena liked the taste for some reason.

There was a pastry store not too far away from the liquor store and she bought the stuff Jasmine had wanted and got some red velvet cupcakes for Terra and a pack of gummy bears that she couldn't wait to soak in some vodka for tonight.

When they had concluded their shopping it was one in the afternoon. They had given their address to the stores to deliver the stuff they couldn't fit at the back of the truck.

Jasmine had waisted no time organising and delivering jobs for everyone to do in order to furnish a good amount of their home before they start preparing for the party. 

\---------------------

Lilith and Jasmine were lounging along the pool side in their bikini's chatting away about whatever came into their heads. Night had already fallen and the mouth watering scent of burgers being grilled along side with alcohol, pastries and about three now empty boxes of pizza assaulted the air. Athena was at the grill flipping the patties and rocking away to the Lizzo soundtrack they played from a bluetooth speaker.

"Girl I am telling you, you can never go wrong with oreos. You can eat them just like that, make cheese cake, ice cream, smoothies, the list goes on. Plus they go great with cookie dough."

"Really Lil' cookie dough?" Jasmine asked wincing at the thought of the taste of the two put together.

"Girl trust me, it will change your life."

"I'll pass. You really should cut back on some of your 'eating habits', their not healthy."

"Oh well, if I gotta die I'm gonna die fat and happy."

Terra was laying next to them on a pool chair scrolling through twitter to keep up to date on her favourite feeds. 

"Who's ready for burgers?" Athena called out an got a cheer of 'Me' from everyone.

"Finally I was dying over here." Lilith said taking the plate that Athena handed her with three burgers on it and giving the test of the girls their own.

"Oh shut up and be glad I even made them you ate most of the pizza."

"Hey they were getting cold."

"Ooo let's make a toast to our new lives of independence before we eat." Jasmine suggested.

"That sounds great, here is to the beginning of another chapter in our lives. May our past back home never comes to bite us in the ass and if so by some piss poor luck we'll kick ass." Terra said lifting her burger into the air.

"Here here!" The others agreed doing the same. After a they had done eating and waiting forty five minutes insisted by Athena, Jasmine wanted them to jump into the pool for a swim.

"Hell no I hate water."

"Oh come on Terra it's not even that deep, stop being a chicken." Lilith teased.

"Chicken or not I'm not getting in there." She said sternly folding her arms and turning away from them.

"Come on Ter' please? I'll buy you an Nintendo Switch if you do this with us." Terra unfolded her arms and look up at her friends.

"Fine. But what if I drown?"

"You wouldn't drown we wouldn't let that happen. Just one big jump to symbolize our jumping into our new lives and you can come out right after." Jasmine said extending her hand for her to take.

After much self debating she took Jasmine's hand and let them guide her to the edge of the pool.

"Everybody ready? On three." Lilith started.

"One.." - Athena

"Two.." Jasmine

"Oh God!.." Terra

"Three!!!"

[](https://ibb.co/h8Y41bF)

I've finally done it, I've drawn my very own piece of digital art for my story. From now on I'll be doing my best to do my own art for my stories especially this one. I've done a lot but I'm not gonna post them all at once. Hope you like this chapter.😁

P.s I use bases to draw because my skills are still trash😅  
The links of the original bases will be posted on respect to their original owners.

https://pin.it/5gcZa0a


	5. Routine.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The punks had just returned to the crib from their early morning jog. Rebel had lead the group through the rounds as always but he made them do three extra rounds rather than the usual two around the block because Swift just couldn't help but bitch and whine about it even though it was their everyday routine. 

Rebel took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast while his brothers cooked off and went about their own business until he called for them. He was a strong believer of working your ass off to the point of exhaustion and then have a healthy balanced breakfast as a reward. 

As he raked the contents of the fridge he decided to go with chocolate chip pancakes for Swift, egg sandwiches for MC, a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and a mug of coffee for Ghost and for himself a well cooked salmon with a fresh salad on the side.

Unlike his brothers he valued health and good dieting compared to their picky eating habits. Ghost was the pickiest out of the brothers, if something wasn't cooked to his liking or if Rebel ever tried to force him to try something new he would not eat it, so you could imagine what getting a meal schedule for him was like during the years.

Swift would eat anything. Once it wasn't bitter or salty he would eat whatever was shoved in his face no questions asked and would always manage to make a dirty joke about it which would earn him a nice smack at the back of his head 

MC had simple tastes which rebel appreciated. He would eat whatever Rebel cooked and would hardly complain and was always happy to help Rebel whenever he could or was allowed in the kitchen.

Swift had flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. Rebel claims that he's too lazy as to why he gets so exhausted after their morning jogs but the truth is he was right. Laziness plus the mountain of junk food he stuffs down before he goes to bed which his brother doesn't know about.

But looking over at his desk he realized just had so much work he had to catch up on that he's been neglecting for the last couple of days. He sluggishly peeled himself off of his bed and walked over to his work corner which comprised of his two computers, chalkboard, printer and format printer he uses for printing out the building layouts of his next targets.

His desk had a few stacks of paper with some leftover notes he gathered on the new job he was working on, he really needed to get his hands on some more information on the company. Not only was it well known and worth billions, his sources informed him of some pretty interesting underground activities they do on the side that would fetch bank if sold to the right people.

Which was his main focus of the whole plan. He never trusted any multi-billion dollar company that claimed it's sole success was the hard work of one man who was really good with computers and build himself an entire company within a matter of months on the launch of his first project. There was always more to the story.

MC already his day planned out. After having whatever delicious breakfast Rebel made, he planned to work on a few parkour moves that he thought could use some more work. When he went out yesterday he got his hands on some pretty good books on agricultural science and basic technology. Unlike his human hating brothers he found them quite fascinating. Sure he gets why his brothers warned him so sternly about humans and not to trust them but he knew that not all of them were the heartless monsters that his brothers had dealings with in the past. They just haven't met the nice ones yet.

And there was just something about the way they do things, the gadgets and technology they make, even their food comes with different flavors, variations and endless cultures behind them. But let his brothers hear him say that and they'd kick his ass and ground him for a month.

Ghost was in the armory setting up some work to do after breakfast. They had gotten their hands on a Chinese M99 sniper from one of their suppliers a few days back and since he finished most of the work he was itching to finally getting his hands on it.

There wasn't a piece of their weapons that wasn't tuned and modified to perfection. He took pride in his work and if everything wasn't perfect it reflected on him and his ability to keep his brothers safe. Failure is never an option.

At breakfast everyone was seated at the table either eating quietly or like Swift, found some way to bitch and complain about his pancakes not having enough chocolate chip or they weren't fluffy enough which got him a nice solid smack behind his head.

"Shut up and eat your damn breakfast. Do you know how many starving people there are out there? Be grateful you brat!" 

"Well it's not my fault they're starving so I could care less and I want more chocolate chip!!"

MC watched on from his side of the table as his brothers bickered back and fourth. The veins in Rebel's neck were pulsing as he yelled at Swift and in turn Swift's were pulsing on the side of his head.

"Can never have a quiet breakfast can we." Ghost said eating his breakfast while scrolling through his phone.

"With these two not likely."

__________________________

After breakfast the brothers gathered into the gym to workout. Rebel was always in charge when it came to training and today he decided to introduce something new.

"You want us to do what now?" MC asked dumbfounded at his brother's orders.

"You heard me, your training with blind folds today."

"And may we ask why?" Swift asked.

"Because I said so and it'll give me a good insight on how to move on to part two of your training."

"Oh boy there's a part two, is that when you introduce the handcuffs?" Swift asked with a smirk on his face just thinking about it but yelped in pain when he got smacked at the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell Ghost that hurt!!" 

"Stop being disgusting we're training." He answered glaring at his brother.

"You asshole you know I bruise easy!" He whined rubbing his head.

"Ghost thank you for that, Swift shut the fuck up and pay attention. We're gonna start with one on one. If you pass you get to pick dinner tonight and if you fail your gonna scrub, dust and polish every inch of the fifth floor."

Rebel grinned as his brothers groaned. Of the entire mansion the fifth floor was mostly untouched since they've been living there. They had enough space for the things they needed in the other floors so it wasn't really necessary to occupy it. But Rebel knew it would be way too much pressure on him to always clean it so now seemed as a good time as any to put his brothers to work for once.

"Quit whining, MC you're up first pick a blind fold and get into position." Rebel commanded the youngest of the group.

"Alright, but I must warn you I wouldn't be taking it easy on you big bro." MC teased getting the blindfold and covered his eyes.

"Now I want you to relax your body and focus. Get into position and listen to your surroundings." The others watched on as MC and Rebel circled eachother, both paying close attention to each other's movements and each attack. MC may be the most flexible of the group but Rebel was a master of martial arts and was pretty tough to win a fight against.

One after the other Rebel was only satisfied with Ghost's performance which wasn't surprising. He always excelled in his training and challenged Rebel to come up with better strategies to work on. 

MC did his best and got some solid hits in but he still had a ways more to go and Swift just made Rebel want to crack his skull open. Despite him being their leader and head strategist he was sometimes reckless and gets cocky instead of staying focused.

"Looks like Ghost's picking dinner tonight. As for the two of you, learn from your mistakes today and get to cleaning. What's for dinner tight bro?" Ghost stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"Corella." Swift and MC groaned in disgust at mention of the bitter melon. They could never understand how their brothers could look at it let alone eat it.

"Excellent choice, healthy and delicious." Rebel praised.

__________________________________

After that they each did their own thing until night time. 

Swift had gotten a call from one of their associates about some inside information about a job he's been working on and just needed the information to put his plans into motion.

Sure he could have gotten it done himself but his skills could only go so far, that's why it was always handy to have a back up guy.

"Sammy baby! Long time to chat, what you got for me?" Swift asked plopping his feet up on his desk.

"I got that info you wanted, wasn't easy getting it so I want double the usual."

Samuel was once a member of a tech firm but was fired because he had a tendency of digging up information that wasn't his business and sell them to the highest bidder and along the line got mutated by some freak accident he refuses to share.

They had met eachother when Swift and his brothers were returning home from a successful hit and decided to help him out.

"Double? The only way your getting double sammy is if you finally let me get a piece of that ass~"

"Then I'll just find someone else who'd pay a larger amount for the dirt I dug up on your little target."

"Alright fine you'll get double. But this better be worth my while sammy."

"Don't insult me you bastard. Be here in an hour with my money and don't be late." 

After his phone call Swift got his keys and leather blue jacket and yelled out to his brothers that he was heading out for a little while. 

"I want you back in this house before ten mister!!" Rebel yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok mom!!"

He grabbed his helmet and headed down to the garage and smiled when he laid his eyes on his baby. He had fallen in love with her the moment he stole her from a job they did two years back. She was a pure bread Kawasaki Ninja H2R with the most beautiful shade of blue that matched his perfectly. She was the only thing he's ever loved more than himself and his brothers and would kill anyone who dared to put even a scratch on her.

The streets were busy as usual at night. Crawling with humans that were going about their boring, sad lives without consideration for anyone else outside their self absorbed bubbles. They put on faces to appeal those around them but deep down they were all treacherous animals that he took pleasure in squishing under his boots.

The only upside to their species in his opinion were their women. Some of them were good one night stands and were into getting fucked by a mutant turtle, but he'd always make sure that they got the message that it was a one time thing and would leave them to their own devices after.   
Just because he fucked them doesn't mean he cared about them. They were just as bad as the men if not worse.

Not long after he pulled up infront of the abandoned apartment building downtown. There were a few mutants that took up residence in the building since it was far away from any humans for miles. 

He parked his baby right next to the entrance and walked into the dark building. There wasn't a sound or a light source since they all had to keep a low profile but he knew where he was going. 

Most of them kept to themselves and minded their business but if any trespassers or worse stray humans looking to cause trouble, they'd be ready to kill if they had to.

Thankfully his contact resided on the fifth floor our of the fourteen which saved him a long trip and aching feet.

"Oh sammy baby, daddy's here!!~ he sang knocking on mahogany door that housed the apartment his contact lived in. Loud stamping could be heard from the other side and Swift couldn't help but snicker. Pissing people off was so fun.

"Would you stop with that you pervert, kids live in this building!!!" Samuel yelled the moment he swing his door open. Swift just smiled at the six foot wolf that was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweat pants.

His silver fur was was all over the place and judging by the way we was dressed probably didn't even care.

"Nice to see you too pal." Samuel growled at swift as he pushed pass him into his apartment. The living room was a mess with stacks of papers, files and KFC buckets littered around the place. There were four computers on each corner of the room with filing cabinets taking up the rest of the free space.

The walls were a dark cream color with no pictures or wall ornaments hanging off it, leaving the surfaces bare with very visible claw marks.

"Loving the decor man, I'm jealous. Rebel never lets me get this messy."

"Did you bring my money?"

"Of course I did. I'd never scamp you sammy you know that."   
Swift took out the heavy envelope he had in his jacket and tossed it to Samuel.  
The wolf cought it and inspected the content, making sure his payment was doubled as promised.

"Just pro warning, this place you wanted that dirt on isn't worth the trouble in my opinion. Word around town is that this place and the guy that runs it is bad news." He advised sorting through a pile of documents and folders in a corner of his living room looking for Swift's.

"Aww are you worried about me? I knew you cared."

"Don't flatter yourself. You aren't the only ones that went after this place, and my sources say people don't show up after getting caught. Your good business Swift so don't do anything stupid and get yourself caught like your last brilliant plan."

The warning didn't phase swift. Even though Samuel had never warned him about anything pertaining to business, it was a bit surprising, but he still had his heart set on getting this job done.

"That time it really wasn't my fault those guys had way better security than I thought and besides, this time it'll be full proof."

"Yeah yeah now get out of here before I kick you out." Samuel walked to the blue clad turtle and handed him a yellow folder that was packed with papers. Upon inspection Swift couldn't help the satisfied grin on his face as he scanned a few of the pages.

"You sir are the best. I'll take you out to dinner after this job I promise."


End file.
